The present invention is related to techniques for analyzing keyword searches. It also relates to compiling data related to keyword searches for use by potential purchasers of such keyword searches.
The field of targeting advertising to Internet users is increasingly the subject of interest to advertisement providers or sellers of advertisement space on the Internet. Typically, if the value of a particular advertisement can be clearly expressed to the advertisement purchasers, the more an advertising provider can charge for such advertisement space.
In order to facilitate advertisement valuation, a wide variety of Internet users and their Internet interactions can be presented in various ways. One area of Internet use that may be presented to a potential advertisement purchaser is the keyword searches that are performed by users, e.g., through Yahoo! or Google. Specific keyword searches may be determined to be valuable to certain service/product providers or advertisers, and these advertisers may then purchase specific keywords so that the advertiser's website or advertisement is posted along with the search results that are produced from using such purchased search keywords. For example, an advertiser of financial services may desire to purchase a particular keyword that is related to finance, such as “loans”, so that the advertiser's financial services are advertised each time a search is performed for such purchased keyword. Alternatively, the keyword purchaser's business website may be included or placed relatively high in the search results for the purchased keyword.
In sum, it is often beneficial to provide search keyword information to advertisers so as to influence the advertiser's value assessment of the particular keyword. Information on a keyword may serve to enhance such keyword's value and increase its purchase price for a particular category of advertiser. Accordingly, sellers of keywords are continually striving to improve the quality of information that can be presented to give enhanced insight to advertisers.